


Minimal Warm

by minseoksuwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Baby Park Chanyeol, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Vampires, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseoksuwu/pseuds/minseoksuwu
Summary: Yixing comes home one night with a baby werewolf in his arms. How does his boyfriend Jongdae react?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 25





	Minimal Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that I wanted to play around with but I didn't have the time to turn it into a full fic.  
> I might add more little scenes into it in the future.
> 
> (Yes, I used Chanyeol's song as the title for this fic because that song is just the best, I love it and it deserves more appreciation (also I'm not the best at coming up with titles hehe).
> 
> Enjoy!

“What’s this?”

“I—I found him. He was all alone and there was no one else around and he just looked at me with those eyes—I mean, look at those eyes, they’re so beautiful.” He rushed, turning to look at the pup. “Yes, baby boy, your beautiful, and we’re going to take such good care of you.” He cooed and the baby giggled in his arms.

“But that’s a—he’s a—a wolf” Jongdae stuttered. 

“Yes, but… I don’t know... Junmyeon’s bound to know a wolf somewhere and we can ask them what baby wolves need. I’m sure it's not much different to human babies or puppies.”

Jongdae still looked unconvinced. 

“If we find a pack, why don’t we just give it—him—to them to take care of. Why should we—”

“Because—” Yixing leaned in so close, Jongdae could feel his cold breath on his neck. “—I think you would make a wonderful dad.”

Jongdae’s eyes widened. He stared blankly at Yixing’s smirk. Jongdae remembers the conversation they had decades ago, when Jongdae first confessed to Yixing.

_ “You’re about to get married, Jongdae. I can’t take that from you. You could have a wife, a happy marriage and children in the future to look after. I can’t offer you anything like that.” _

_ “I don’t want to. I don’t want to marry someone I don’t love. I want to be with you!” _

Jongdae’s expression softened. Yixing smiled back at him. 

“Fine. But we’re going straight to Junmyeon right now.”

***

Junmyeon opened the door a dishevelled mess.

“Wow, ‘Myeon, are you okay? You look like you’ve been attacked.” Yixing said with a laugh.

“I was… I um…” Junmyeon rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with the couple.

An unfamiliar voice called out from inside Junmyeon’s apartment, “What’s taking so long?” A tall man came to the door and draped himself over Junmyeon. “Are these members of your coven?”

With the man’s presence came a strange scent that Jongdae hadn’t been very familiar with until today. He was surprised at first but quickly jumped to tease Junmyeon.

“‘Xing, you were right about Myeon knowing someone.” Jongdae joked, poking his head up over Yixing’s shoulder. “Can we please come inside? We have an urgent matter to discuss.”

Junmyeon looked at Jongdae wide-eyed. He probably expected Jongdae to tease him more, but was surprised by how seemingly unfazed the man was. Nevertheless, Jongdae had more important matters to discuss at the moment. 

“O—okay” Junmyeon stuttered, still slightly overwhelmed by the situation, opening the door to let them in.

Yixing walked in followed by Jongdae holding the baby.

Junmyeon, who held the door to let them in, carefully watched the baby in Jongdae’s arms. 

“Erm, what—what’s that?” He asked. Meanwhile, the man still attached to his back steered him into the living room.

Yixing carefully moved the haphazardly strewn clothes from the couch so that they could take a seat.

“Sorry about those, we were kinda busy,” the unnamed man said, although his tone was far from apologetic as he sent Junmyeon a suggestive smirk. “I’m Sehun, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Sehun.” Yixing smiled, “I’m Yixing, and this is Jongdae.” 

Junmyeon’s eyes didn’t leave the baby at all. The baby squirming in Jongdae’s lap until he was turned around to face the room instead of Jongdae’s chest. His eyes looked around the apartment in wonder.

“Jun, let’s sit down, okay?” Sehun said, gently herding Junmyeon to sit down. “Can you do that?” Junmyeon nodded, still not taking his eyes off the baby. 

“So, since Junmyeon can’t speak, I’ll ask the question. What brought you here?” Sehun said with a blank face, seemingly unbothered by their current situation. 

“Well, as you can see, we found this little one,” Yixing nodded towards the child in Jongdae’s lap, “and we needed some help. We were hoping Junmyeon would know someone that could answer our questions.”

“I see. Well, I could try to answer your questions, and if I don’t know the answer I’ll just phone my Alpha or something.”

“That would be great. Okay so—”

“First of all,” Jongdae interjected, cutting off his eager mate, “Do you know if anyone’s missing a baby?”

“Why'd you have to ask that?” Yixing whined.

“Because we have to check, we can’t just steal someone’s baby.” Jongdae reprimanded.

“I haven’t heard anything about a missing pup, so no. I think you’re fine to look after him.” Sehun answered calmly. 

“What—”

“It’s okay, Junmyeon. If they’re considering raising a werewolf pup, then they should be okay with us being in a relationship,” Sehun reassured Junmyeon, “Right?” He turned to Yixing and Jongdae for confirmation.

“Of course.” Jongdae said with a smile. “It would be really stupid if we weren’t. Plus, it’s your choice who you’re in a relationship with, so even if we weren’t happy about it, we’d learn to accept it.”

Junmyeon nodded reluctantly at the answer, leaning into Sehun’s body for comfort.

“See? Absolutely nothing to worry about.” Sehun sent him a small smile.

Junmyeon smiled back weakly, but then furrowed his brows. “Then why haven’t you told your Alpha?” He asked.

“That’s— That’s different… He’s my Alpha…” 

“Is he scary?” Yixing asked hesitantly.

“Scary? Minseok? Oh hell no!” Sehun gave a short chuckle. “No, he’s not scary, he’s like a buff little fluff ball. He kinda snaps when Baekhyun goes too far, but that’s just Baekhyun. I’m pretty safe… Back to the reason why you’re here; what did you want to know?”

“Well,” Jongdae glanced momentarily at Yixing before looking back to Sehun, “we don’t exactly know how to raise a wolf pup..”

Sehun smiled before jumping in to explain to the couple everything he knew about wolf pup parenting. Sehun’s knowledge was limited but where he stumbled, surprisingly, Junmyeon jumped in to answer Jongdae and Yixing’s questions.

Hours passed by the time the couple felt like they knew roughly what they needed. Sehun gave them his Alpha’s number, just in case they needed to know anything else in the future, and soon they were out the door and on their way to the supermarket.


End file.
